A plurality of appliances, which are actuated by means of a central control unit, are typically installed in complex appliances and machines. In this context, the plurality of devices can be connected to the central control unit by means of wired connections. A wired connection is for example produced between each individual installed appliance and an interface, which is specifically provided for this purpose, in the central control unit. So as to ensure correct data transfer between the plurality of appliances and the central control device, the interfaces of the central control device are typically adapted to the respectively connected appliances. It may thus be necessary for each individual appliance to be connected precisely to the interface of the central control device which is provided for this purpose. In this context, however, it is possible for the wires to be accidentally connected the wrong way around, in particular if there is a large number of devices to be connected. In this case, not every connected appliance communicates with the central control device via the interface which is provided for this purpose. This can result in incorrect data transfer or actuation of unsuitable appliances. Checking whether existing wiring is correct, that is to say whether every appliance is connected to the interface which is provided therefor, is time-consuming. In addition, the amount of work involved in checking varies depending on the respective positions or location of the wiring within the machine. Further, in the case of closed cable ducts, it may be virtually impossible to check whether pre-existing wiring is correct.
Conventional methods for checking wiring connections are used for example for checking heating systems in aircraft. DE 10 2008 005 700 A1 discloses a system for preventing ice-ups in a pipeline, which may occur for example in a pipeline of an aircraft water system. In this context, heating circuits are provided inside an aircraft and prevent on-board components of the aircraft from icing up. A heating circuit of this type may comprise a plurality of controllers or control units, for example an IPCU, also known as an ice protection control unit, which in turn comprise a plurality of heating units and corresponding heat detectors. The heating members and sensors which are connected to the controllers can be distributed throughout the aircraft and ensure for example the operation of a water system of the aircraft in cold ambient conditions. In the case of incorrect wiring, faultless operation of the heating system cannot be ensured by conventional methods.
In accordance with further conventional methods, manual tests are carried out, in which each heating means is set in operation individually, and after a heating phase the connected sensor system is read out. A temperature increase in the heating member is read off by way of changes in resistance in the corresponding sensor. The temperature change in the heating member and thus the detection of the temperature sensor require a particular waiting time, for example 5 minutes for each test cycle. Since the individual heating circuits are processed in succession, this is extremely time-consuming, that is to say the time taken increases linearly with the number of control circuits to be tested.
To illustrate the problem behind the present invention, FIG. 1 provides a diagram containing measurement data of an incorrectly wired heating system. In this context, in the diagram shown in FIG. 1, time data are plotted on the x-axis and temperature data are plotted on the y-axis. The time data along the x-axis of the present diagram are measurement times at which heat measurements were carried out on heating members of an aircraft. The temperature data along the y-axis are the respective temperatures of the heating members at the respective measuring points arranged along the x-axis.
The simulated heating system which forms the basis for the measurement data of the present diagram is provided for preventing a temperature decrease in components of the aircraft. The temperature range to be achieved by the respective heating members is preferably between 6° C. and 10° C. However, because in the example shown the wires between a control element and the respective heating members are connected the wrong way around in the heating system which is taken as a basis, the desired temperature range for the heating members is not achieved. Accordingly, the heating members which form the basis for the temperature curves K1 and K2 are actuated or activated too frequently, whereas the heating members which form the basis for the temperature curves K3 and K4 are addressed or activated too infrequently. This can lead to a temperature increase in individual components in the test arrangement, as is shown by the temperature curves K1 and K2. Further, as a result of the progression of the temperature curves K3 and K4, there may be a decrease in temperature in the components of the aircraft in the test arrangement. In accordance with conventional methods, identifying the wiring which is the wrong way around requires a large amount of testing.